


Snow Day!!!

by CrzyFun



Series: Hijack Week [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Movie Swap. Just a day in the life of Hiccup and Jack, two immortals that go unseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Movie Swap ~ What would happen if Hiccup was in the world of the Guardians and Jack was now in Berk? You can switch the two of them, have Jack join Hiccup in Berk, have Hiccup join Jack with the Guardians, or any other way you want to work it.

 

**Snow Day!**

Hiccup smiled as he watched the small boy sitting underneath his tree. He chuckled as a few snowflakes landed on the book the boy was reading.

"Looks like Jack's back buddy," Hiccup said, turning to the small dragon settled on a branch nearby. Toothless huffed and stretched like a cat before curling his tail around the branch and dropping off so he was hanging upside down. Hiccup chuckled as the dragon put his tail fin over his face and quickly fell asleep.

"Jamie!" a female voice called. Hiccup looked up alongside the boy and saw a woman, the boy's mother most likely, waving to him from a side gate to the backyard of one of the houses that bordered the woods. The boy, Jamie, got to his feet and began walking toward the house.

"Snow day!" That was all the warning Hiccup got before a snowball flew past his face and hit Toothless, nearly knocking the small dragon down. Suddenly, a pair of lanky arms grabbed him, one wrapping around his back and the other slipping underneath his legs to pick him up bridal style.

The owner of the arms dropped down to skate across the ice that covered the lake next to the tree Hiccup had once been in before shooting off and flying past Jamie. The resulting wind knocked the book out of the boy's hands and dropped it a few feet away. Hiccup's abductor laughed as he landed next to the book. As Hiccup squirmed his way out of the person's grasp, they looked over at the book and said, "That looks interesting."

Hiccup only had a few seconds to look at the familiar figure, taking in the pale skin, decrepit blue hoodie, tattered and frayed brown pants, deep blue eyes with their light blue snowflake patterns, and short, spiky white hair, before the teenage winter spirit was dive-bombed by a streak of black.

"Gah, stop! Hiccup, help! Call him off!" Jack Frost said as Toothless nipped and clawed at him.

Hiccup laughed and shot a quick glance at Jamie, who was dusting off his book. "It's your own fault. You're the one that decided you had to throw a snowball at him every time you see him."

"Come on Hic, he likes it! OW!" Hiccup shook his head as Toothless displayed just how much he liked it by sinking his fangs into the sprite's hand. The dragon gave Jack one last glare before jumping off and flying over to land on Hiccup's shoulder.

Jack stuck his tongue out at Toothless before quickly dodging the small fireball the creature spat at him. Hiccup was thankful that any retaliation Jack had planned was dismissed when two boys, twins apparently, ran over to Jamie saying, "Alright, snow day!" and "Woo hoo, snow day!"

"You're welcome," Jack called, flying after them. Hiccup laughed followed. As Jack landed on the fence, Hiccup scaled it with his claws and jumped into the tree, his tail wrapping around the branch to keep him balanced.

"It says her that they found Bigfoot hair samples and DNA in Michigan! That's like super close!" Jamie said as he read his book.

"Here we go again," said the twin in the jersey.

"You saw the video too, Claude," Jamie said, setting down his book and picking up a sled. He looked over at the two with wide eyes. "He's out there."

"That's what you said about aliens," the other twin said.

"And the Easter Bunny!" added Claude.

"Well, the Easter Bunny is real," Jamie said, rolling his eyes.

"He's real alright! Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself," Jack said.

This time it was Hiccup's turn to roll his eyes. "Maybe if you didn't feel the need to terrorize him on sight, he wouldn't be that way."

"Please, I terrorize him on sight  _because_ he is that way," Jack said jumping from the back fence to sit next to the gate.

"Whatever you say," Hiccup said, dropping to the ground and making his way towards Jack as the kids began to leave the yard.

"Easter Bunny, hop, hop, hop," said a two-year-old girl that was standing on the porch. She attempted to hop down the steps, but was blindsided by the family's dog running down the stairs and fell on the ground.

"Mom, Sophie fell again," Jamie called and his mother came out of the house and knelt down to the girl.

"You okay, Soph?" she asked, helping Sophie to her feet before turning on her son. "Jamie, hat!" She walked over to the boy and set his hat on his head as she said, "We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie asked, adjusting the hat.

 _Uh oh, here we go again,_  Hiccup thought, glancing over to the winter spirit.

"No one, honey. It's just an expression," the mother said.

"Hey," Jack yelled glaring after the woman.

Hiccup moved to comfort the sprite, but Jack dropped down onto the other side of the fence.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jack mocked as he grabbed a handful of snow. He blew onto the new snowball, his magic giving it a blue tint. Hiccup caught the look on the winter spirit's face and immediately tried to stop him. The Dragon Prince was too late though as Jack tossed the snowball, nailing Jamie in the back of the neck. As Jack's power worked its magic, the young boy began to laugh and he said, "Okay, who threw that?"

Jack flew over to the kids and said, "Well, it wasn't Bigfoot kiddo."

Hiccup sighed and smiled a little as Jack's plan succeeded and the three kids, along with two others who had been standing nearby, started up a snowball fight. He looked away to scratch Toothless's chin and was promptly smacked in the face by a snowball. He looked over to see Jack smiling at him before the sprite turned away and conjured up a few snowballs saying, "All right, who needs ammo?"

"Oh so that's how you want to play," Hiccup said before charging over.

He scooped up some snow and patted into a ball before throwing it. Unfortunately, his target, a certain winter sprit, dodged just in time. The snowball flew passed Jack, over Jamie's head since the boy had tripped over an unfinished snowman just seconds before, and smacked right into the back of the snowman builder's head.

"Oops," Hiccup said as the large girl turned around to glare at the children.

"Crud! Who hit Cupcake?"

"It wasn't me."

"I didn't do it!"

"Not me."

Jamie looked up at the girl, scared, and pulled his sled up over him as a shield as the girl growled at them, the snowman's head held in her hands. She took a step forward...

And took a snowball to the face.

"Jack," Hiccup hissed and glared up at the winter sprite, who was crouched on the top of his staff like a bird, arm still held out from throwing the snowball. "We've already gotten these kids into enough trouble!"

"Just watch," the Winter Prince said, smirking.

Hiccup turned back to the girl just in time to see her begin to laugh as diamond dust shimmered around her eyes. He sighed as the girl began, playfully, chasing the others around. He smiled as he watched Jack jump out in front of the group, creating a patch of ice and taking Jamie on one of Jack's crazy sled rides. At least, he smiled until he realized the direction the two were heading.

"Jack, the street," Hiccup shouted, but once again he was too late as the two shot out into traffic. "Darn it Frost," Hiccup muttered, sending a wave of power into the dragon sitting on his shoulders. Toothless jumped down and instantly grew to around five times his usual size. Hiccup mounted his dragon and they were off, trying to catch up with the sled and its pilot.

When they reached Jack, both he and the boy were laughing and smiling as they shot down a mostly empty street. Hiccup relaxed upon seeing the boy was okay before realizing what was heading their way. "Jack, snow plow!"

Jack's eyes widened and he quickly altered the sled's path, sending the boy up a small ramp and into a snowdrift.

"Yeah!" Jack cheered, landing on the pedestal of a statue next to the snowdrift.

Hiccup sent the sprite a glare as Toothless landed next to the pedestal. "You need to be more careful Jack. You could have gotten that kid hurt."

"Oh come on Hic, I had it all under control. See he's fine and he loved it," Jack said, leaning against the statue and gesturing towards the boy, who was cheerfully talking with his friends.

"Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I did a jump and I slid under a-"

Wham, a runaway couch slammed into the boy.

Both Hiccup and Toothless flinched before sending glares towards Jack. The winter spirit had also flinched, but he gave Hiccup a small smile. "Oops?"

Hiccup jumped down off Toothless and ran over to the boy, even though he realized he could not do anything. The dragon spirit looked the boy over and did not think there was anything wrong with him. His thoughts were mostly confirmed a second later when the boy got to his feet, a tooth held high above his head.

"Cool, a tooth!"

"Dude, that means cash!"

"Tooth fairy cash!"

"Oh no," Jack said, moving to the edge of the pedestal. "No!"

As the kids began to leave Jack jumped down from the pedestal and made to follow them, but Hiccup moved in his way.

"Jack," Hiccup said, his voice sad.

"What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy. That was me!" the sprite said, glancing over Hiccup's shoulder before looking into deep, emerald eyes.

"I know Jack. I know," Hiccup said, pulling the boy into a hug. Jack quickly returned it, bearing his face into Hiccup's soft, auburn hair and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"Why don't they ever see us?" Jack said, his voice slightly muffled.

I don't know," Hiccup said, nuzzling into the winter spirit's neck before pulling away slightly. He cupped Jack's face as he said, "But they will, one day. I promise."

Jack smiled down at Hiccup and leaned down to kiss the Dragon Prince. The kiss only lasted a second before Toothless jumped onto Hiccup's shoulder and his tail "accidentally" hit Jack's face.

Jack glared at the dragon who purred innocently as he nuzzled Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup laughed when Jack said, "And you wonder why you get a face full of snow."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I actually managed to get fluff in this one! I even managed a kiss! Too bad Toothless had to ruin it.
> 
> I have fallen in love with this AU. Maybe I will go ahead and write the rest of it out. Maybe... we will see.
> 
> AU facts (would this be an AU or UA?):
> 
> Hiccup is not and was not a Viking. He was born around the same time as Jack and died around a year earlier (making him forever 16). Hiccup is the Spirit of Dragons (aka Dragon Prince and dragon spirit). He wears a modern version of his Viking outfit (long sleeve green shirt, brown zip up vest, dark green cargo pants and brown hiking boots). He has a tail, similar to Toothless's only dark brown and without the large tail flaps at the end. He also has claws that can retract (not like Wolverine, more like a cat's) and his pupils dilate into slits when he gets angry. He does not have the prosthetic at this point, he will get it later on in (that is, if I write the story). Like Jack, he does not remember his human life.
> 
> For Toothless, he looks exactly the same, except in his small form he is somewhere between the size of a terrible terror and a ferret. In his small form, Toothless is capable of flying, but only at small distances. The two usually travel by Hiccup sending power to Toothless, allowing him to grow to the size he is in the movie and they can fly together (a representation of Toothless's inability to fly without Hiccup because the energy will only last a moment without Hiccup being in direct contact with Toothless).
> 
> Jack and Hiccup first met a few months after Jack had become Jack Frost when Hiccup returned to Burgess after having spent some time traveling with Toothless. The two have been nearly inseparable since. Obviously, Toothless does not quite approve of this relationship.


End file.
